darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peasant's Guide to Choosing a Craft
By Aeidolon Written this 8th moon of Deoch 15 If thou art reading this, it must be because you have awoken with the rare spark of creativity which makes you an Aisling. Doubtless you have many questions concerning the crafts from which you must choose one to advance in life. There are 5 crafts that you can choose from : Monk, Priest, Rouge, Warrior, and Wizard. Each craft has its own advantages and disadvantages. Only you can decide which craft is best. Before you go off to seek a guide to admit you into their craft, first you should talk with every mundane in Mileth. By doing this, and finishing two very simple quests ((spare a stick and tutorial)) you will gain a few insights and have some starting gold and equipment. This will allow you to pick up the starting skills and secrets of your craft very quickly. Also if you choose the Priest or Wizard craft, you should speak with the Dark Wizard Dar, and the Fae Priestess Devlin once more as they will have further information for you. ---- About the Crafts Monk '- This craft consists of the "Natural Warriors". They learn combat skills and become deadly using their hands. They also learn the secret of Herbalism. Monks advance quickly at first, due to their skill in herbalism, but at later insights will need company to hunt. '''Rouge '-This craft is a strange one. Rouges have many abilities, they are the only craft which can wield certain weapons. These weapons are Surigam ((Ninja stars)), Soori ((Daggers)), and whips. Oddly enough it is not these strange weapons which most Rouges do combat with but their ability with traps. Rouges are able to advance many, many insights by themselves. They also get a wide variety of non-combat skills, like Gem Smithing, Tailoring, and Weapon Smithing. 'Priest '- The Priest craft is very hard for a loner to advance in, but is always in need by those hunting in groups. Priests learn secrets that enable them to heal, protect and assist those theyhunt with, and also a few secrets to charm or curse their enemies. Priests are the only craft which can rise above the Acolyte rank within a religion. This allows them to cast Masses, give out Geases, Desecrate items and more. '''Warrior- The warrior craft is very simple. Kill stuff. Get new weapons. Kill more stuff. Warrior is a nice middle-of-the-road craft, as its easier to advance in alone than Priests, but not as easy as Rouges. If you enjoy hunting monsters a lot, than this is the craft for you. Wizard '- The wizard craft allows you to learn Elemental magic to destroy your foes. This craft gets easier with each spell you master. Also, Wizards are the only class which can do Research. Researching allows the Wizard to enchant items, make songs of return, and some other nifty things. ---- Finding a Guide To find a guide, the best way is to walk around Mileth looking for fellow Aislings of at least the second circle who are of the craft you want to be. How does one tell whether an Aisling has reached the second circle? Often you can tell by their clothing. Because you are new at this however, you probably can't yet tell. By looking at an Aisling closely ((double-clicking on them)) you can tell which craft they follow. Below are pictures of the first circle garments worn by aislings. You should not ask those wearing these garments to guide you, as they are not yet experienced enough to admit you to their craft. If you do not find a suitable guide on your walk around Mileth, then you should whisper to one of your desired craft and ask them to guide you. ((If you look on the Right side of the screen you will see three buttons, the top one "the orb" is for setting game options, quitting, etc. The second one "the Whorl" is for reading messages and news. The Bottom button "the Binoculars" will give you a list of those online and playing currently. Anyone youhave marked as a friend will have their name highlighted in green. By clicking on the button of the path you desire, you will get a list of Aislings online, sorted by insight, with the most insightful at the top, and the newly admitted on the bottom. You can whisper to a player by holding shift and pressing the quotation mark button (( " )). )) ---- Common Hints and Tips After you have completed your guding, these hints will help you advance. First of all - Know your goals. When you gain an insight you also can become stronger, faster, more intelligent, wiser, or more resilient. Talking with the mundane teachers will allow you to know how strong, etc. you must be to learn a new skill or secret. Always use this to your advantage. Secondly, do quests. At later levels this may seem useless, but these quests always give the same amount of experience whether you have had 3 insights or 98. Quests you will want to start immediately are Cian's "A little bit of that", Devlin's "Honey". Dar's "Dark Things", "Mother's Love" offered at every bakery, and "The letter" only offered in Mileth's tavern. Once you reach the second circle ((11 insights)) you can start on Loure's "Sick child" and Pravat Cave's "Conix" For more info on these quests, ask the mundanes responsible for the quests, or your fellow Aislings. Third and possibly most important, do not be overly heretical. While abbreviations and slang during huinting as an effort to speed up your typing is not so bad, walking around Mileth village saying "Plz gimme money" or "I n33d fewd" or something to that affect is not only annoying to those you ask but is also in fact illegal. (( There is never any need to beg really, if you are REALLY hard up for gold, simply go down to Mileth crypt and pick up all the mold, rotten apples etc. and sell them to Cian. at 50 gold per item, you can easily make 1-3k gold in just a few minutes. If you are a Rouge, I will spill a secret to you - by higgling Wolf Skins and selling them at the black market you can make around 20k in gold for a palty 500-1500 gold investment)) So you see, begging is never truly necessary. Finally, be religious. Masses are a great way to earn experience quickly, and all crafts gain the ability to work miracles which can be very useful. ---- Craft-Specific Hints and Tips In this section I will give hints and tips for each of the 5 crafts which will help you gain insight quickly. 'Monks The best way for a Monk to advance is by learning Herbal Lore early on. Herbal Lore allows you to create potions such as hydele deum which restores full life, betony deum which protects you from terror and lessens damage done to you, personaca deum which can cure poisoning, fifleaf deum which heals small amounts of vitality ((400 hp??)), and hemloch deum a poison which is useful for warriors. Besides being useful for Aislings, they also allow you to complete a mundane's quest. Herbal Lore also allows you to create ancusa ceir or "speckled wax" which not only reduces fire damage done to you but can also be used in a quest. Another great thing about Monks is that they can learn the White Bat form. This form allows you to walk around invisibly, making certain quests MUCH easier. 'Priests' Priests should learn beag ioc and armachd immediately, and use them often. As the level of these spells go up they become more helpful and less likely to fail. Also, Priests can harvest fruit from Suomi and use them to create beothaitch deums which are reddish potions that restore life to the newly dead. ((also you get 1000 experience for each succesful try at making potions, and you can try approximately 20 times every 4 temuairan days/ 12 terran hours)) Also, priests can join a religion, and upon reaching the rank of Cleric, may cast masses, desecrate items, and hand out Geases. 'Wizards' Wizards should decide their main element early on and stick with it. By focusing your strength trhis way it is easier to gain the more powerful elemental spells earlier on. Wizards can gain extra experience by researching, however, unlike the other crafts special abilities, this can be quite dangerous. Always have an assistant when researching. 'Warriors' I don't know any real boosters for warriors. I suggest that maybe you do the obvious - hunt. Hunt a lot. Eventually you will be able to learn to tailor and to smith weapons. Do that too. Always try to have a "good" weapon or armor equipped as this will make you more powerful and you will take less damage. And for Dannan's sake, take a Priest with you. Warriors are not invincible, whatever they may think. 'Rouges' There are so many things a Rouge can do, it could probably make a seperate tome. I advise young Rouges out there to learn the skill of unlocking chests early on, and buy a set of lockpicks. This will allow you to find gems, weapons, necklaces and more. Gem polishing is also Highly useful, and a great source of income. Finally, learn Appraise so you can sell even unfinished gems for a profit. ---- I hope you found this guide useful and intellectually stimulating. If you have any questions, feel free to whisper to me and I will answer you to the best of my knowledge. In no way is this a complete guide to Temuair. I suggest those looking for more information to read the many excellently written tomes in the Library of Loures. May Glioca's compassion, Fioschad's luck, and Cail's strength guide you on your path. Aeidolon - Category:Loures Library Category:Lore